Fish Out of Water
Fish Out of Water is the 18th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Baby Red Fish *Val the Octopus Summary Dora and Boots are exploring on the beach when they find a lost little baby fish trapped in a little tide pool. It was up to Dora and Boots to help Baby Red Fish return home to the bottom of the ocean. Review Dora & Boots were at the beach looking for seashells. They even found a starfish. Then Dora & Boots saw a little red fish in a little tide pool. A big wave washed away the little red fish and landed in a tide pool. Dora & Boots had to help Baby Red Fish get back home to the bottom of the ocean. Boots tried picking up Baby Red Fish out of the tide pool, but fish need water to swim and to breathe. So, Dora fetches a pail out of Backpack and fills the pail with water. Baby Red Fish jumped into the pail of water and now they can carry Baby Red Fish. Dora & Boots learned that Baby Red Fish lives on Red Rock. Map says that they had to get over a sandcastle, next they had to go to the bottom of the ocean to get to Red Rock. As Dora & Boots were on their way to take Baby Red Fish home, a seagull tells them to watch out for the big clams. He also tells them that you get chomped, use the spanish word "abre" to get them to open their shells. Dora, Boots & Baby Red Fish walk carefully past the clams. Suddenly, Boots' tip of his tail gets chomped, but after they said "abre" for open, the clam shell opened and Boots' tip of this tail was free. But then, one clam chomps causing Boots to lose control of the pail and Baby Red Fish lands in a clam and the clam swallows him. As soon as Dora & Boots said "abre" Baby Red Fish was set free. Dora & Boots got to the sand castle and there was a king crab up there. Dora & Boots got over the sand castle by climbing the net ladder just like crabs. Boots uses his tail like a hook to hold onto the pail while he's climbing. Now that Dora & Boots got to the top, they went down a slide made of sand. Dora, Boots and Baby Red Fish continue walking on the beach path and then Swiper makes the umbrella move. They stopped Swiper by saying "Swiper no swiping" 3 times and then he ran away. Dora, Boots and Baby Red Fish approach the ocean. They had to go down to the bottom of the ocean to get Baby Red Fish home to Red Rock. Suddenly, an underwater boat floated up to the surface and it was called a submarine. They saw Val the Octopus in the submarine. Dora and Boots climbed into the submarine while Baby Red Fish decided to swim in the ocean and lead the way. Before they can go underwater, the hatch has to be closed tight, so the water stays out of the submarine. Next, engine levers had to be pulled down to start up the submarine. And before long, the submarine submerged which means to go below the water surface. On their way to the bottom of the ocean, Baby Red Fish had to be careful. When Baby Red Fish wasn't looking, a big blue fish swallowed him up. Baby Red Fish said "abre" to get the big blue fish to open it's mouth and Baby Red Fish was free for now when Suddenly a large green fish swallows Baby Red Fish and the big blue fish. The fish said "abre" to the large green fish so it would open it's mouth and set them free. And then, the submarine makes it down to the bottom of the ocean. Now, they had to find Red Rock. We searched for a lot of things that were red in the bottom of the ocean until they finally found Baby Red Fish's home. Baby Red Fish was happy to be back with his family again. And that was when Dora & Boots took Baby Red Fish home to Red Rock. Trivia *Swiper whisking sound gets muffled because Swiper was hiding in the umbrella. *The episode ends with Dora & Boots still in the submarine at the bottom of the ocean. *This is the 18th episode of the show. Character Find Tico Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000s Category:2000